The present invention relates to tools for installing and repairing pop-up sprinkler units. In particular, the present invention relates to the installation, removal, repair, and/or replacement of the outer casing or the inner tubular housing of a pop-up sprinkler unit.
Current methods for watering lawns and gardens include underground irrigation systems with pop-up sprinkler units. Pop-up sprinkler units are particularly convenient because they are embedded in the ground when not in use. A pop-up rotary sprinkler unit typically includes a cylindrical outer casing, a cylindrical inner tubular housing concentrically mounted in the outer casing, and a threadably mounted retaining cap which secures the inner tubular housing in the outer casing. The retaining cap is detachably mounted by threads onto the outer casing.
The pop-up sprinkler unit is connected to a pressurized water supply line with a threaded riser located at the base of the sprinkler unit. The inner tubular housing extends upwardly from the outer casing when in operation due to hydraulic pressure provided when the pressurized water supply line is charged. The threadably mounted retaining cap holds the outer casing in relation to the inner tubular housing to allow the inner tubular housing to pop-up while being retained within the outer casing when the irrigation system is charged. The threadably mounted retaining cap is usually designed with numerous outwardly projecting threadably mounted retaining caps provided in order to gain purchase on the sprinkler unit. For examples of pop-up sprinklers of this general type, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,486 and 4,625,914.
At various times it may be desirable to remove either portions of the sprinkler unit individually or in combination, or the sprinkler unit in its entirety. Frequently, the seal between the inner tubular housing and the threadably mounted retaining cap becomes worn and the sprinkler leaks when the inner tubular housing is upwardly extended. It is desirable to replace the seal without having to remove the entire sprinkler unit. Removing the inner tubular housing while retaining the outer casing in the proper orientation on the threaded riser at its base involves unscrewing the threadably mounted retaining cap. Unfortunately, the tight friction fit between the threadably mounted retaining cap and the outer casing, as well as dirt, sand, organic debris, and soil on the threads of the outer casing, often result in the entire sprinkler unit rotating on the threaded riser. This results in the misalignment of the sprinkler, or as is often the case, the unintentional removal of the entire sprinkler unit.
Where grass has grown tightly around the sprinkler unit or where dirt has become compacted around the unit, it is often necessary to expand the hole in which the sprinkler unit is retained so that the sprinkler unit can be reattached to the threaded riser at the base. This damages the grass on the lawn, leaving it unsightly and necessitating sodding, seeding, and/or fertilization to induce re-growth of grass. Further, this process is extremely time consuming. Thus, there is a current need for a device to remove the threadably mounted retaining cap without turning or removing the outer casing.
Another problem encountered when initially installing sprinkler units, or when removing either the inner tubular housing or the entire sprinkler unit from the water supply for repair, is that loose soil, debris and rocks fall down into the piping system to contaminate and plug not only the piping system at that particular head but other inner tubular housings and sprinkler heads on the line. To ensure no loose debris or rocks remain in the piping system, the piping system is often purged before installing (or replacing) the sprinkler unit or the outer casing. Purging involves turning on the water system to flush debris from the piping, then shutting off the water supply and installing a sprinkler unit over the threaded riser connected to the irrigation system.
Purging is a time-consuming and messy process generally requiring two service people to manipulate the water supply and sprinkler, thereby making installment or repair of pop-up sprinkler units expensive. Purging is performed at the time of installation of the irrigation system, or when individual sprinkler units are replaced or serviced.
During initial installation, all sprinklers on a xe2x80x9clinexe2x80x9d must be installed and then the sprinklers individually removed with the system being turned on and then off between removal of each sprinkler on a line to be sure to flush all debris that has accumulated at that sprinkler has been removed. This must be done in a particular order starting with the sprinkler closest to the valve providing water to the system and proceeding to the furthest point in the system. In the case of a circle system where the zone is connected at both ends, the sprinklers must be individually removed starting at the end of the circle closest to the supply valve and moving from both sides to the sprinkler furthest away.
Purging is also a difficult problem when repairing or removing individual sprinkler units once a system has been installed. If the sprinkler unit is removed from the ground, debris including dirt, soil, sand, and grass fall into the hole from which the sprinkler is removed. These are very narrow and deep holes, making it extremely difficult to reattach the sprinkler unit without getting debris into the line and subsequently clogging the reinstalled sprinkler unit. Thus, before the sprinkler can be replaced, the irrigation line must be purged. Unfortunately, this fills the hole with water and results in additional debris in the line. It is extremely difficult to replace a sprinkler without contaminating the line and sprinkler unit with debris.
There are tools available to aid in removing pop-up sprinkler heads and inner tubular housings. One such tool compresses the ground around the sprinkler head to tightly grip the outer casing of the head so that it may be threadedly disengaged from the pressurized water supply line. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,894. Such tools, however, continue to damage and mar the lawn and allow loose soil fragments and rocks to contaminate the irrigation system. Other tools include a handheld tool for lifting an inner tubular housing to an extended position, where a sleeve is arranged for mounting and engaging the top of the inner tubular housing to facilitate lifting of the inner tubular housing. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,801. This tool does not effectively remove the inner tubular housing from the outer casing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,063 and 3,731,364 set forth further examples of sprinkler tool structures arranged for the maintenance of sprinkler systems. These tools are generally complex and impractical.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for new and improved tools to remove outer casings, inner tubular housings, and threadably mounted retaining caps of pop-up sprinkler units. The present invention overcomes these problems and disadvantages by providing tools for removing and installing the outer casing, inner tubular housing, and threadably mounted retaining cap of a pop-up sprinkler unit. The method of using the tools is simple and efficient while the tools themselves are easily manufactured.
The present invention provides tools for installing, maintaining and/or repairing sprinkler systems. In a preferred embodiment, the tools of the subject invention are specifically adapted for use with in-ground sprinkler systems with sprinkler units having an outer casing, an inner tubular housing (concentrically mounted inside the outer casing), and a threadably mounted retaining cap. When the system is activated under hydraulic pressure, the inner tubular housing pops up out of the outer casing which remains firmly stationed in the ground. Advantageously, the tools of the subject invention can be used to easily and conveniently install, remove, and/or replace the inner tubular housings, the outer casings, and the seals of pop-up sprinkler units.
The tools and methods of the subject invention can be used by irrigation specialists who wish to increase their efficiency, prevent debris from entering the irrigation system, and/or reduce damage to lawns, shrubs, or decorative beds. The tools and procedures of the subject invention are also advantageous because they are so easy to use that an average homeowner, or other irrigation novice, can now readily change an entire sprinkler unit, or a component thereof, without contaminating the system with debris, damaging the sprinkler units, or digging up the lawn or flower beds.
In one embodiment, specifically exemplified herein, a ring and a disc are used in conjunction to remove a threadedly mounted retaining cap thereby making it possible to remove the inner tubular housing from the sprinkler unit. Advantageously, this can be done while leaving the outer casing in place. In a preferred embodiment of the subject invention, the ability to remove the inner tubular housing without simultaneously removing the outer housing arises from the ability to turn the retaining cap without simultaneously turning the outer casing. This is accomplished by pressing down on the inner tubular housing while turning the retaining cap. Because the inner tubular housing is engaged with the outer casing, the resistance to movement caused by pressing down on the inner tubular housing is transferred to the outer casing.
In a related embodiment, the subject invention further provides a tool which enhances the contact between the inner tubular housing and the outer casing. This tool, according to the present invention, includes a deformable ring that can be inserted into the interior of the outer casing. Therefore, when torque is applied to unscrew the retaining cap the ability to prevent turning of the outer casing by applying pressure to the inner tubular housing is improved.
In another embodiment, a grooved cylinder is used to remove the outer casing of a sprinkler unit. The outer casing may be attached to the irrigation line with the help of a guide shaft that can be used to direct the outer casing to the proper location while preventing debris from entering the system. The grooved cylinder may have an interior housing to accommodate the guide shaft. In yet another embodiment, a hollow purge conduit, optionally with a valve, can be used to purge the irrigation system.
Specifically exemplified herein is a ring, having at least one tooth, to engage at least one flange located on the threadably mounted retaining cap of a typical pop-up sprinkler unit. The ring is used to unscrew the threadably mounted retainer cap from the outer casing. Once the retainer cap is unscrewed, the inner tubular housing can be removed thereby exposing the seal.
In order to unscrew the threadably mounted retaining cap, it is necessary to keep the outer casing from turning. As described herein, the disc of the subject invention preferably includes at least one leg to fit at least one aperture at the top of the inner tubular housing. By pressing down on the disk it is possible to keep the outer casing from turning.
In a method of use, the ring is fitted over the threadably mounted retaining cap at the top of the inner tubular housing with at least one tooth inserted into at least one notch on the threadably mounted retaining cap. The disc is then placed over the top of the inner tubular housing with at least one leg inserted into an aperture thereof. The inner tubular housing can then be removed by first pressing down on the disc to ensure the outer casing does not move with the threadably mounted retaining cap while turning the ring in a counterclockwise direction to unscrew the threadably mounted retaining cap from the outer casing.
Once the threadably mounted retaining cap is no longer threadedly attached to the outer casing, the inner tubular housing may then be easily lifted and removed from the outer casing to either replace or repair components of the inner tubular housing including, for example, the seal between the inner tubular housing and the threadably mounted retaining cap.
Once the inner tubular housing has been removed, if desired, the outer casing may then be removed using the casing-remover of the subject invention. This casing-remover is, preferably, a grooved cylinder. The grooved cylinder preferably has at least one vertical groove corresponding to a vertically aligned fin located in the interior of the outer casing. The outer casing may be removed by aligning the fin located within the interior of the outer casing with the vertical groove of the cylinder, and inserting the cylinder into the outer casing. The cylinder is then rotated counterclockwise to detach the outer casing from the fitting of the irrigation system. The outer casing can then be replaced with the help of a guide shaft which can be inserted into the irrigation system to align the outer casing to the proper location and prevent debris from entering the system. An embodiment of the present invention provides a hollow guide shaft that may be retained in a purge conduit.
Should any debris fall into the irrigation system after removal, or before installation, of a sprinkler unit, the purge conduit of the subject invention can be inserted into the opening of the pressurized water system, over the guide shaft. A valve attached at the top of the conduit is set in the closed position. The irrigation system is turned on and the valve is opened to allow purging. Once complete, the valve is closed. This process may be repeated as necessary for each sprinkler unit in an irrigation system.
To re-attach the sprinkler unit to the irrigation system, the purge conduit is rotated counterclockwise and unscrewed from the threaded riser connected to the irrigation system. The outer casing can then be fitted over the guide shaft and rotated in a clockwise fashion to re-attach the outer casing to the system.
In one embodiment, the subject invention provides tool sets, each of which comprises at least two tools which can be used together to remove one or more components of a sprinkler unit and/or assist in purging the irrigation system.